My Next Door Neighbor
by Dandy1221
Summary: A brunette with shy personality falls for her smartass next door neighbor, which is her brother's bestfriend. Who also happens to be the school player. Will their world's collide or will it be chaos?
1. Prologue

**Okay well I got a tiny idea. I'm not sure how long I will stay on this idea. If you like it. Tell me. If you really hated. Once again tell me. I'm writing for fans not for fame. I'm not even sure that makes any sense. Oh well. I am getting these romance shivers down my spine this year. I haven't been the one to write happy ever after endings. I decided that Secret Life deserves a happy endi ng considering we didn't get one for us Ramy fans. So now here is my try at that happy ending we all were begging for. So I came up with a story about A brunette with shy personality falls for her smartass next door neighbor, which is her brothers bestfriend. Who also happens to be the school player. Will their world's collide or will or be chaos? Only time will tell for this duo. What did you think of that summary. My mind is honestly begging for some sleep time while my hands want to get to work on this new piece that came in mind while sleeping. I hope you fans enjoy this story. Full of love and... drama of course considering that was pretty much the entire show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot of the story. :)**

 **Thanks for reading my very long author's note. Keep reading.**

 _ **Prologue**_

My eyes flicker to the room straight across from mine. The window was clearly open blowing the see through curtain back and forth gently in the wind. My hazel eyes begging to catch his dark chocolate with my own. Just to catch a glimpse of him or even just a plain smile. My heart beat was already unbalanced and going a million beats per second. That's when I saw him walk directly in front of his window. Shirtless. His eyes drafted out the window catching me for a split second before deciding that he didn't see anybody. I didn't realise I was holding in my breath until I felt a small pain in my chest letting me know that I needed to inhale some air. I pushed myself against the wall laying my hand on my forehead.

I felt shivers rushing up my spine not daring to look out that window for the rest of the day. I felt my fingers trying to cross over each other. Hoping and praying that he didn't see me staring at his gorgeous body. I loved his long brown curls that were always messy no matter what he did with it. A beeping started ringing out through out my room. I sigh already knowing who it was. Ricky. I bit my lip contemplating whether to answer the phone or not. Pushing decline was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done. He was my twin brother's bestfriend. I was friends with them too, but I mostly known as Robert's sister.

I didn't want want to hate Ricky for what he did, but I just couldn't forgive him that easily. I still dreamed about kissing him and being with him, but just because I still liked him didn't mean I had to forgive him faster then saying the word 'hate'. I pressed my body against my bed before hearing my phone beep. New message.

 **Look Amy, I'm sorry for what I did. Could you please forgive me? I hate having your brother mad at me. -R**

I felt this sudden heat rush to my cheeks as I read the text over and okover again. He didn't care about making up with me. All he cared about was keeping his best friend for popularity. I could feel the steam pouring out of my nose. This was the first time I ever said this, but I actually really hated Ricky Underwood at this second. I wasn't even sure if I could forgive for what he did. He humiliated me in front of all of our friends. I could already feel the tension building my head bringing the aching feeling back to my temples. This was probably the worst day of my entire life.

* * *

 **Did you like? Should I actually update this again? Please tell me your thoughts about this story... Thanks for taking your time to read this. If I do update this story again it maybe in a couple of weeks depending on my girlie feelings or if if I actually want to write anything. I do promise to update if people are actually reading this. I know. I know. I made Ricky a total dick in this prologue. I'm sorry about that, but feelings can change over time. Remember that...**

 **Dandy xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the three reviews last chapter, they warned my heart up. Okay so the last chapter was my prologue. So this story, which I hope you guys all enjoy and yes I will be empathizing how man be annoying. I mean hello I got two of them. I might pull my hair out. Lol anyways. Let's go on with this story. Also, in my story, Robert and Amy are going to be pretty close siblings as you could tell in the sneak peek prologue.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

In the middle of my dream, I was hearing noises that were off. A sudden beeping evacuated my dreams causing a couple of grunts to escape my mouth. Like the usual morning, my hand instantly moves to the table side to find the button to click off the noise that wouldn't disspear. The noise that was reminding me what was coming. The noise that means that today is the first day of Junior Year. Two fulls years left of highschool and I was officially done.

I flip the cover off of my body and my tips of my toes instantly touch the hardwood floor that was icy. I jerk back falling back onto the floor. I tripped over something that seems to be nonexistent. _Great. Today is already beginning to be awful._ Black hair and green eyes peek into my room evaluating the damage.

"I'm trying to figure out how my little sister is going to make it through her two last years of high school. I mean come on she can't even stay on her feet," Robert teases from the doorway while entering my room with a smirk plastered on his face. The same smirk. The smirk that also comes from the evil next door neighbor.

"I appreciate it knowing that my big brother is what watching out for me," I joke back at him while flipping my bangs out of my hazel eyes. My brother was the lucky out of the two of us. He has the gorgeous green eyes, while I was stuck with the crummy hazel ones like my dad.

"Well get ready smart one. You're hitching a ride with me and as you call him the asshole next door neighbor that you hate so much,"

"Wait-what?" My venom voice breaks the ice. My voice always got hard when he was around and my face turns expressionless. Being around him makes you feel angry for some odd reason. "Why is he riding with us? Can't he find a ride that doesn't envolve me?"

"No, Amy he can't find another ride, so put your big girl panties on and act like your age. I get that you two have bad blood, but he is my friend- my best friend. Play nice. Please, for me." Robert gives me those begging eyes. The eyes he always gives me when he wants me to do something for him or get him out of trouble.

I puff out a bunch of air before nodding my head and earning a thumbs up and grin from my big brother. Sometimes having an older brother it was a royal pain in my ass, but sometimes he has his moment to shine where he truly shows that he is my older sibling. Those moments only come when a certain someone comes around. Ben Boykewich. He is one annoying guy, who can't take no as an answer. Last year at Homecoming, I think I had to tell him 'no' about fifteen million times and no for your information it is not exaggerating.

I shift over to the closed curtains. I open them to let the sun rays shine into my room, to lighten it up a bit. As soon as the curtains went up. I was left face to face with a certain asshole next door, who has that cocky smirk on his face that I so badly want to tear off. He nods his head at me before turning away. My eyebrow twitches up with confusion. When has my older brother's popular friend even acknowledge that I was in the room? One time. Right here. Right now was my answer to my question.

Suddenly realiszation comes over me and my cheeks turn a bright red color that were also hot to the touch. My eyes drift down to get a good glance at what I was wearing. A tiny blue tank top and shorts. _Great._ Now I see why he was smirking. What an awkward way to start out in a new school year? A couple of clothes yanked out of my closet and about a minute later I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth at a rapid pace. I peer down at my toothbrush noticing that all of the toothpaste disappeared. I spit and wash my mouth out with the cool crystal clear water.

My brother came barreling back into my room, again. "Hurry up, Ames. Why do girls take so long to get ready? All guys do is wear something simple, smooth back our hair, and brush out teeth, there that's our entire itinerary in the morning.

"Thanks for the tip, Robbie." I tease calling him by the nickname he hates more, then Ben. A groan escapes his mouth and he strolls over to me putting a hat over my face.

"Haha very funny, sister. You're so hilarious that you for even me cracking up. If you call me Robbie one more time. I think I might dunk your head in cold nasty lake water." He hisses in my face while turning around and taking his hat with him. A laugh escapes my mouth as I watch him leave.

...

A horn echoes throughout the entire neighbor. I push the curtain back again, while checking my phone screen, that lights up the entire room, I peer downward at the clock. It shows the numbers: 7:35. I knew that school starts at eight. I such grabbing a hold of the purse. My knuckles are turning a pale white color that was slightly cutting off the blood circulation. The heat outside was bareable for once. I was wearing my blue T-shirt and dark blue jean shorts. I push the bag around my shoulder. It was jet black with a silver zipper on the top and a couple more smaller ones of the down part of it.

A loud knock brings me out of my thoughts that were racing through my mind. "Ames, we need to go. Ricky is waiting in the driveway."

"Okay." I call back grabbing a hold of the cold metal door knob. I push it open and stroll down the stairs trying to make my way down meticulously trying not to fall down the stairs.

My eyes adjust as I my eyes confirm that Ricky, the dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that was curled back, and my brother, Robert, who has dark green eyes and jet black hair. They were a quiet conversation going on with the duo. I push my long mahogany hair to my back letting it cascade in big curls. I was also wearing light make up on my eyes, making my hazel eyes pop a bit.

"Hello," I greet leaning against the wall and brining them out of their talk. Both of their eyes come up, then suddenly the matching smirks come onto both if their faces. _How are these two not related to each other?_

"You ready to go, Amy?"

I nod my head strolling out of the door first, then I was follow by the twins the that appear to be exactly alike. The silver car is park in the driveway. We move in motion to the car opening the door in sync. I open the back door, but a hand pushes the door close. "Ladies get the first seat." Robert comments opening the passenger seat in the front row of the car. "And don't worry he doesn't bite, unless you want him to."

I cough in my fist while getting into the car. I glare at my brother. It got pretty annoying when he would tease me. They always insisted that I had a thing for Ricky. They kept saying my anger for him was actually the lust I felt for him. They were wrong. I hated him and just hated him. I didn't even think of him that way. He was just simply my brother's arrogant asshole of a best friend.

"So Amy." Ricky starts glancing over at me, starting up his beloved vehicle. "Who are you looking hot for?" He smirks while peering back at my brother in the back seat, who gives him the thumbs up. I can tell how they are acting that this was completely planned. Today is Tease Amy day. Actually everyday is Tease Amy. I've mostly gotten use to the teasing. I just tend to ignore the sly comments they tell me.

"Not you."

Ricky chuckles accelerating the car a bit. My phone beeps in my purse. It reads Ben across it with the words One Unread Message. A groan escapes from my mouth and Robert instantly gives me those sympathetic concerning green eyes. I shake my head. "It's just, Ben. I want nothing to do with him this year." I remember last year it got super bad with this Ben deal. He was asking me out to everything he could possibly come up with. The dances that happen at school. The football games, but I had to keep reminding him that I am part of the halftime show, considering I play the French Horn in the marching band. _Why can't Ben leave me alone for one year?_

"Do you want me to smack the rich boy and then push him into the locker and lock it? I'm pretty sure he could fit into a locker considering how scrawny the boy is." Robert jokes glancing up at Ricky who was grinning back at him. "And of course Ricky could scare him shitless and then I'm pretty those rich hands will stay away from you. Why is Ben still hoping to see your panties, Ames."

"Because." I spat. "He is an obsessive annoying guy who can't comprehend the word 'no' or a slap in the face. If he doesn't stop, then I'm going to freaking hit his stupid cymbals on his head, which he can't play."

"Wow." Ricky starts with an unbelievable look on his face. "I didn't know your sister has fuse, but Ben really does know how to push buttons. Sometimes pushing then too far gets you killed. "

"Can we just get to school in one piece and not talk about the guy, who I want to snap in half." They chuckle and soon we pull up into the school parking lot.

 **Thank you for reading this new chapter. I'm sorry if I'm really that bad of a writer. Please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. I made this one a little longer then the last one hoping to please everyone who is actually reading this story. I plan on writing another chapter for this story very soon depending on who much you guys actually like this. Okay now I'm done with my tiny rant. I need to know if you like having Robert as her protective big brother that plays the teasing part and the part where he beats up any guy who glances her way. Thoughts? See you guys next time.**


End file.
